clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 61
Disambig Note Vote Hi, Penguin-Pal. Just wanted to let you know that your recent Penguin Wiki:Vote Page|oldid=1555925}} vote has passed. As such, you may make the changes you see fit regarding the use of the DisambigMessage Template on articles. I see that the template page also explains when to use the template, but feel free to clarify that in accordance with your vote if you wish. Regards, -- 03:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :The vote doesn't mention any specifics, which is why I voted against it in the first place. Even some of the supporters expressed concern that the vote was unspecific, and the other supporters likely voted for it without really giving much thought to it. If you have any ideas for how such a vague vote can be implemented, please let me know. :-- 16:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ARRRRIBA P-P pls I need your help again, work your magic and make the and make this a much better image. I would but because swfs like to be in Español I have ARRIBA pretty pls i fan –Watatsuki 23:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Music on Talk Page Hey PP Iam back from my trip to london! Could you Please tell me how to get Music on My Page? Thanks! Regards Pete. Peter879 (talk) 11:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Uploading Sound? How do i do it?. Peter879 (talk) 11:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) http://images.wikia.com/supermiron/images/thumb/a/ad/Z1Wm7Se.png/300px-Z1Wm7Se.png 21:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Weird that you uploaded that to a wikia wiki lenny here Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy New Chinese Year! Hey P-P, I am surprised you remember Chinese New Year this year, and you're right, you did design this template back in 2012 :P. Anyway, thanks for the kind message, and happy Chinese new year to you too! Kung hey fat choi :) -- Dps04talk 06:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) SWF size Hello there, Penguin-Pal of the Penguin-Pals! That guy named Ifellfromgel has send you a message. He would like to know, if he were to make a wikia page in swf file (I'll start talking in first person from here) then what size should it be? I have some experience with flash, and an interactive userpage would be pretty cool. (A regular one is boring). Oh, and btw I'm probably gonna need some help putting in on mah userpage... Bye!! :D Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 12:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: SWF Size Yes, sorry it took me such a long time to reply, my friend is a chicken, and he's a fast runneh. Anywayz he said that he wanted to embed a SWF file into my userpage, whatev dat meanz. He wantz to know teh maxximoom size to maek this SWF thingeh. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 15:11, February 19, 2015 (UTC) (enny) –Watatsuki 21:43, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, i feel honored. I promise i won't reply in your talk page to prevent vandals from finding out about this very important message! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 RE:BaitClothing.png Thanks for the notice! I just realized that I should have checked the swf first before add the bait picture :P [[User:Penguin44eve|'Hey!']] [[User_talk:Penguin44eve|'It's your']] [[User_blog:Penguin44eve|'friend, Eve!']] 15:47, February 23, 2015 (UTC) SWF Editor What is the best SWF editor? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :I would have to say (and I am sure P-P agrees) that SWiX is the best editor. –Watatsuki 16:25, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::^ Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :::k — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:40, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh wait you said SWiX, lol (all the acronyms are so confusing :P). I totally agree with wata, SWiX is awesome, but JPEXS is also great if you want to easily edit or view scripts. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::k — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) gibe swf P-P, I know this is like the eleventeenth time I have asked for an swf but can ya gibe me an swf like this but with a width of 2,052 × 2,042 instead of 2,050 × 2,030, and without a penguin like the blank one you gave me a while ago? Pretty pls? Because I need a Mk II version of the Potatocannon with photo swf functionality and I do not wanna have to spend a million years cropping for every BG photo upload –Watatsuki 03:41, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I... wot... I... it works... how you know dese things? How you so magic? Teach me, I wanna be magic, like in a young girls heart :( –Watatsuki 21:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I fell into a cauldron with magic potato potion when i was a baby. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:44, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Kurst - one frame Hey P-P. How do I make Kurst export only one frame? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:44, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I did. I actually just figured it out and then looked at your message :P — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Not all SWFs are equal Oh master P-P, I seek your great knowledge and guidance again! This time, I have been pondering something (that I will attempt to put in words) How does one... say, get different versions of one frame (in Trillix)? For instance, these images you uploaded a while ago here and here are different versions of the sole frame (Frame 0) in the swf. I tried to click the gift while the swf was open in Trillix, and then export and render the frame after altering it, but it instead produced the "base" frame (see here) although I do not know why I thought that would work, it cannot be that simple :( pls help (hope this makes sense) –Watatsuki 03:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :What if I told you... you can interact with the SWF while it's rendering in Kurst? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :-- 04:32, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow lol never knew that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Thank you m8. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::^ And here we have the world's first virtual Lenny clock. I never thought I'd see the day. :') :::-- 23:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC) JSON Please explain how the JSON page is licensed under cc-by-sa. It is CP files. Sure we found them and collated them, but that does not mean they are attributed to us. We do not attribute any unreleased, unknown items we find in the files now do we? — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :No content about CP? Wat? Also, how can I move it to mainspace when the page I'm trying to move it to is already a redirect and the admins hate me too much to delete the page so I can move it? I have been told before by admins to just move the content. It is not licensed under CC-BY-SA. It cannot be. And again, are we now going to license any unreleased, unknown items we find in the files under CC-BY-SA, just because we discovered them? — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:32, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::That's just how wikis are and there isn't much to do about it :3 If you're having troubles renaming pages, you can always contact an admin. Contacting an admin doesn't require being very good friends with them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::"just how wikis are". It isn't really about that. It's about the fact that you can't license content as your own when you didn't even create it. All we've done is collate it into one article. No where on the page does it say that it is licensed under anything. Additionally, contacting an admin DOES require being friends with them (apparently). I'm always being told different things due to the fact that I am hated here. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a form of plagiarism, since the content of this article (or in this case, project page) was created by others. Even though the cp staff members are the ones who write the JSON files, someone has already made the effort to collect the list of files, and it's still a wiki content, and should be treated this way. Same as someone can write an entire article just based on data from JSON files, and someone else can't copy that article and claim that he can since it's an available information anyway. Anyway, lets end this argument here- i don't see a point on keeping it. ::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pin|diff=1563327&oldid=1563325}} 1563325 You're very welcome, dear sir Penguin-Pal! :> — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC)